Park Chanyeol
by Kang Seulla
Summary: [Mini FF] Permainan 'solo' Park Chanyeol. ChanBaek. GS.


Chanyeol kesal. Kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dirinya dapat berakhir dengan pekerjaan yang seperti ini. _Well_ edit mengedit video memang ke ahliannya, lagipula _broadcasting_ adalah jurusan yang dipilih olehnya saat kuliah.

Tapi. Kenapa. Harus. Seperti. Ini.

Chanyeol bukan orang yang meenggemari film porno seperti teman kuliahnya dulu, Jongin. Namun dirinya juga bukan lelaki yang terlalu polos. Ia pernah menonton film porno bahkan sambil mengocok penisnya. Namun dia bukan penggila film biru tersebut. Bahkan _agak_ jijik jika ia melihat 'permainan' tak lazim dalam film tersebut.

Dan ketika dirinya berakhir pada sebuah perusahaan film porno dan bekerja pada bagian editing di perusahaan tersebut, kadang membuat Chanyeol ingin muntah. Setiap hari dirinya akan melihat proses pembuatan film tersebut, lalu mengeditnya sebelum film tersebut disiarkan. Bahkan dirinya harus fokus melihat setiap detail adegan yang terjadi saat mengedit.

Tidak hanya mengedit foto. Bahkan beberapa kali Chanyeol akan mengedit foto-foto para model untuk majalah dan juga pemeran film untuk cover film tersebut.

Pada saat itu rasanya Chanyeol ingin menangis saja. Melihat hal seperti itu setiap hari. Dia akan menjadi bodoh dalam waktu dekat-dekat ini.

Tapi Chanyeol yang sejatinya adalah seorang lelaki yang jantan, pastinya akan melirik tubuh aktris dan model yang berperan untuk film dan pemotretannya. Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Seorang aktris cantik dengan tubuh sintal yang padat. Kulitnya berwarna putih mulus tanpa cela. Wajahnya melebihi gambaran malaikat yang sering di lihat oleh Chanyeol. Dengan mata yang sipit dengan kesan sayu saat tidak menggunakan _makeup_ dan kesan tajam saat matanya mendapatkan riasan. Hidungnya kecil, pipinya tidak terlalu tirus dan tidak terlalu _chubby_. Dan bibirnya... Chanyeol rasa bibir yang sangat lihai mengulum kelamin lelaki itu terasa sangat kenyal.

Dan yang paling disukai Chanyeol adalah bokong Baekhyun. Ketika dirinya melihat sesi _shoot_ untuk film Baekhyun, dirinya dapat melihat bokong bulat dan padat Baekhyun yang putih mulus. Terasa sangat kenyal karena dirinya melihat dengan jelas bokong tersebut yang bergetar ketika dirinya menggerakkan tubuhnya memompa penis yang masuk kedalam lubangnya. Bahkan Chanyeol yang tidak menyukai hal-hal aneh dalam hubungan _sex_ akan merasa gemas sendiri jika melihat adegan bokong Baekhyun yang mendapatkan tamparan keras hingga memerah. Sangat. Sangat. Suka. Chanyeol sangat suka.

Namun dirinya yang hanya dapat melihat dari balik layar bisa apa. Tidak memiliki waktu untuk berbincang dengan sang aktris. Jika bertemu, keduanya hanya saling menyapa dengan formal daan membungkukkan tubuh mereka. Tidak ada yang spesial.

Malam ini Chanyeol kembali lembur sendiri di kantornya. Ia menghela nafasnya, mengetahu bahwa dirinya harus mengedit cover untuk film terbaru Baekhyun. Ia melihat keseluruhan foto Baekhyun yang telah di ambil. Dengan ragam pose dan _outfit_ yang di kenakan.

"Ouh. Sial."

Foto pertama. Baekhyun yang menatap kamera dengan tatapan polos sambil menggigit bibirnya. Rambut panjangnya terikat dua dengan rapi dan menjuntai di kanan dan kiri bahunya. Pakaian yang di kenakannya cukup minim. Ia memakai seragam sekolah yang _kekurangan bahan_. Kemeja _crop_ ketat, membuat payudaranya yang bulat dan besar menonjol seakan menantang. Ia juga mengenakan dasi kotak hitam-pink yang cukup panjang. Pada bagian bawahnya, Baekhyun mengenakan rok dengan warna yang serupa dengan dasinya. Rok tersebut sangat pendek, hanya sepanjang pangkal pahanya.

Chanyeol meneguk liurnya. Tenggorokan dan bibirnya tiba-tiba terasa kering. Ia menekan tombol next untuk melihat foto selanjutnya.

Foto kedua. Masih dengan pakaian yang sama, Baekhyun kali ini berpose lebih menantang. Ia duduk dengan kaki yang di lipat seperti huruf M. Kedua tangannya berada di depan tubuhnya, menghimpit kedua payudaranya hingga Chanyeol rasa kancing kemeja tersebut akan putus. Ekspresi mukanya terlihat sayu, bibirnya terbuka dan lidahnya menjulur keluar.

Tidak sabar dengan foto selanjutnya, Chanyeol menekan tombol next lagi.

Foto ketiga. Pakaian yang sama lagi. Namun dasi yang tadinya terpasang rapi kini berada di lehernya dengan kaitan yang ketat. Terlihat mencekiknya. Baekhyun menggigit bagian tengah dasi yang dikenakannya. Rambutnya sudah tidak terikat lagi, melainkan sedikit acak. Bahkan lipstik merahnya juga menodai sekitar bibir dan dagunya. Yang membuat Chanyeol merambatkan tangannya dan menggelus selangkangannya bukan hal itu saja, namun pose Baekhyun yang sangat menantang.

Baekhyun yang tengah berada diatas kasur bersandar pada kepala ranjang, salah satu tangannya terangkat keatas memegang bagian atas kepala ranjang. Kedua kakinya terbuka lebar, menunjukkan bagian tersembunyi di balik rok pendeknya. Tanpa adanya celana dalam, Baekhyun meletakkan salah satu tangannya menutupi vaginanya yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus.

Chanyeol meletakkan keningnya diatas meja kerjanya. Nafasnya mulai memberat. Ia menurunkan _zipper_ celananya, dan tanpa ragu mengeluarkan penisnya yang mulai menegang. Ia mengocok penisnya sambil memperhatikan foto yang terlihat jelas di monitor komputernya, hingga penisnya berdiri tegak sepenuhnya.

Tidak ingin hanya tiga foto, Chanyeol kembali melihat foto selanjutnya.

Ia tidak dapat menahan diri melihat foto di hadapannya. Chanyeol mengurut batang penisnya pelan disertai dengan desahan acak dari bibirnya. Tangannya yang lain memegang foto di layar monitor dan gerakan tangannya di penisnya semakin cepat.

Foto keempat. Baekhyun mencepol tinggi rambutnya yang panjang, memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang. Fotonya di ambil dari sudut yang _agak_ kesamping, hingga bokongnya juga terlihat. Pada foto ini Baekhyun mengenakan baju renang berwarna kuning yang kontras dengan kulitnya. Salah satu tangannya memegang topi pantai dan dirinya tersenyum senang kearah kamera. Baju renang tersebut memiliki bahan yang tipis. Sangat tipis. Hingga pucuk kecil di payudara Baekhyun terjiplak jelas dan belahan kecil pada bagian selangkangannya juga terlihat jelas.

Foto kelima. Baekhyun masih memakai pakaian renangnya. Hanya saja baju renangnya kini tidak kering seperti tadi, melainkan basah karena dirinya memegang selang air yang terbuka. Sehingga air tersebut membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Berkat air tersebut, tubuh Baekhyun semakin terjiplak jelas.

Karena itu juga, Chanyeol semakin cepat mengocok penisnya. Ia mengulum ujung telunjuknya lalu meletakkan telunjuknya yang basah pada layar monitor tepat di bagian puting Baekhyun yang terlihat jelas. Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya, mengocok penisnta semakin cepat dan mendesah menyalurkan kenikmatannya.

" _Aahh_ Baekhyun~"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Chanyeol menembakkan spermanya hinga terjatuh di kursi kerjanya dan lantai kantornya. Tanpa memasukkan penisnya yang sudah kembali layu, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya untuk mengatur nafasnya.

Saat Chanyeol ingin kembali bekerja, ia berniat memasukkan kembali penisnya kedalam celananya. Namun tangan seseorang mengehntikan gerakannya.

"Ada apa memanggilku?"

Mata bulat Chanyeol seakan ingin keluar ketika melihat wanita yang menatapnya polos di hadapannya. Dia mengenal jelas orang ini. Orang yang menjadi objek fantasinya tadi, objek yang membuat dirinya masturbasi di meja kerjanya.

Sial.

Kenapa Baekhyun bisa berada disini?

Dan lagi...

Chanyeol memperhatikan penampilan wanita yang tengah membungkukkan tubuhnya condong kearahnya.

BAEKHYUN TELANJANG!

.

oOo

.

 _Tema pasaran, alur dapat ketebak dan inilah hasil ff singkat yang dibuat secara singkat karena kegabutan. Anggap aja ini ff pengganti ff khusus natal yang sampe sekarang belom kelar-kelar dan ngestuck-_-_

 _Oke... jangan berharap ada lanjutannya ya. Thank you undah mampir dan jangan lupa review *bow_


End file.
